The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming patterns for the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a structure obtained using a high-density pattern formation narrow-width line pattern for forming patterns having various widths and a wide-width pattern connected to the high-density pattern formation narrow-width line pattern, simultaneously, and a method of forming patterns for the semiconductor device, in which various patterns necessary for the semiconductor device are formed using the narrow-width line pattern and the wide-width pattern.
In the manufacture of highly-integrated semiconductor devices, a technique of forming various patterns simultaneously while reducing the number of times a photolithographic process can be used to form fine patterns for a semiconductor device by using both fine patterns repeatedly formed at fine pitches and patterns having relatively large widths.